


Quarantine

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Johnny, Lulu, Kristina and Ethan are quarantined to Johnny and Ethan’s penthouse because of COVID-19. How will they keep sane?
Relationships: Kristina Davis/Ethan Lovett, Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Quarantine

Chapter One- Arise  
“Zacchara if you don’t tell you’re girlfriend to shut the fuck up, I’m throwing her in the trash.” Ethan Lovett announced, put out with his sister.   
“You’re just jealous because I’m the better looking child.” Lulu smirked hands on her hips.  
“Ugly bitch.” Ethan mutters, causing Johnny to sharply look up from his work.  
“Oh,brother.” Kristina Corinthos-Davis mutters from her spot on the couch, Kristina, Ethan, Lulu and Johnny had been forced to stay in quarantine because of the COVID-19 pandemic sweeping the nation. It had only been four days and everyone was already getting on the other’s nerves.  
“The FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?” Johnny stood up from his desk, ready to knock his best friend out. Nobody called his woman a bitch and got away with it.  
“Johnny no, he didn’t mean it like that. Brothers and sisters talk shit. It’s normal.” Lulu steps in between her brother and boyfriend knowing Johnny had a temper from hell.  
“She’s right you know, me, Michael and Morgan are worse. It’s just a natural sibling thing...come on Johnny.” Kristina sighs, not wanting to watch Johnny and Ethan duke it out.  
“Let’s just chill out, smoke some weed, watch some tv.” Lulu suggested.  
“I can’t believe I’m stuck here with you.” Johnny glared at Ethan, before walking to the couch to sit by Kristina.  
“Oh, brother.” Lulu echoed Kristina’s earlier statement and walked outside, rolling a blunt.  
“Stop calling me.” Ethan mutters to Lulu, and slams the door to his room.  
“How the fuck are we going to survive? It’s only been four days...”Kristina thought to herself.


End file.
